


You're Still The One!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Chief Of Police Maui has been a cop for many years and does his job well but what the world didn't see was the hurt he keeps hidden inside...Moana is the owner of an expensive cruise line but when she comes home she finds her current fiance with another woman and all the money in her account gone..Homeless, penniless and heartbroken she does the only thing she knows how to do she runs home to the arms of her Best Friend just like she had always done before..Can Maui show Moana what real love is?





	1. Chief of Police

Somewhere the alarm starts sounding.

Maui groans and punches the button. Another day of work.

Standing he yawned and went about his morning routine.

Grabbing the keys to his car he headed down the road.

He found his thoughts going back to the past wondering where his old friend was.

The two had grown up together and had been the closest of best friends. 

Her parents had never truly made him there's but had raised him.

The story they had told him when he was older was that his real mom had abandoned him in a parking garage. 

When Mrs. Waialiki had found him he was just a bony malnourished little boy who was in big danger of starving to death or getting hit by a car so he had been taken to a hospital and remained while police looked for his family. While they waited Mrs. Waialiki had taken him home and cared for him along with her daughter Moana whom he made fast friends with.

Maui shook his head. He had to stop thinking about Moana she was in the past she had moved away years ago to take that job on the cruise ship and hadn't even spoken to him in almost five years.

During the first year he had told himself she was busy and didn't have time because of her job but after a long time went by he had finally come to the conclusion that she had forgotten about him.

The truth was he had been so close to telling her what was in his heart to tell her, had been so close to admitting he loved her but when she left the courage had been lost and now he was glad he hadn't gone to the trouble of embarrassing himself.

He stopped at the local Hawkeye Treats for a box of donuts and some coffee before heading into the office.

He had graduated the police academy almost seven years ago and become the new chief of police.

Maui was well loved and respected by his town he was generally good at his job unlike the old chief of police that ran Motuni’s small town of Tera Root.

At the office he answered phone calls and patrolled the area for problems.

He was sitting in his car enjoying his coffee and donuts listening to his cd. It was a soundtrack mixtape of favorite shows.

Currently Bad Boys was playing and he was singing to the empty car.

“Bad boys  
Whatcha want, watcha want  
Whatcha gonna do  
When Chief Maui come for you  
Tell me  
Whatcha wanna do, whatcha gonna dooo  
Yeah  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you...

 

He was still singing and taking a bite of donut when his cellphone rang.

He answered it while taking a large bite of donut..

Jelly donut went all over the steering wheel and onto the floor of the car and his large black coffee spilled right into his large lap.

“Ah Fuck!” He shouts reaching for napkins trying to figure how how badly he had burned his lap.

The voice on the phone was like getting a visit from a ghost..

 

“Moana?” He whispered concern in his voice cause he could hear the poor woman crying.


	2. Heart break scene

Moana pulled in the driveway of her apartment.

She was tired after having spent so many months on board the Great Tamatoa Cruise Ship.

She owned the boat as it was passed down to her from her Grandmother Tala so she had felt she needed to be on almost every cruise so that she could be sure it was running in tip top shape besides she was Captain as well as the owner.

But she had talked a friend of hers into taking over for awhile and keeping tabs on how well her crew was running the ship plus he was a great captain himself.

Walking up the stairs to her apartment she grinned excited.

She thought about Kopi her fiance of five years and couldn't hardly contain her excitement she wanted to go inside and screw his dick off but the moment she walked in the door her plans shattered.

On the couch a woman lay naked and Kopi was busily fucking her.

Without a word she removed the bubblegum machine looking diamond ring from her finger and set it on the dresser.

She didn't even bother to take anything from the house that belonged to her, he could have it she didn't want anything that woman or sorry excuse of a man had touched.

Man and woman were so deep into their sex that neither of them looked up or noticed that she had been there at all nor did they see her open the door and leave.

Walking to her car she drove away she had tears streaming down her face.

She opened her Driver's side visor to get the tissues she kept there for emergencies and smiled through tears at the photo she kept there.

He was a thin man of Samoan descent with silky short hair and a nerdy like face a tiny tattoo of himself on his chest looking like it was holding up the sky.

He looked into his face with a smile Maui had been her friend for years in fact her parents had raised him since he was just a little kid possibly three or four nobody had ever been able to pinpoint his exact age so to make him feel normal they had decided when they met him that he was three.

She reached for her phone she knew where she was going to go that is if their friendship still stood.

Dialing the number she knew by heart she waited for him to answer.

“Hello? Chief Maui at your service please state your emergency and I'll path you to the right person.” he says.

Moana tried to take a deep breath and stay calm but she burst into sobs as she spoke.

“Maui? I..I need to come home for awhile..do you have room for a guest? I swear I'll pay rent.” she promised.

But then Maui said the words that she always loved him for..

“Moana? Of course I have room for you, and you don't have to pay rent you're my friend.” he says though there a broken note in his tone as he said it.

Moana hung up and turned the car toward the highway and toward home.

Home was A small town called Motunui a town famous for having the best coconut groves.

Even as she drove questions ran through her head wondering why she hadn't seen the signs and why Maui hadn't called her after all these years and why did he have that painful note in his voice?

She drove quietly as she continued trying to understand why Kopi would cheat on her.


End file.
